Mistakes
by CheckeredLove
Summary: All their lives, Stuart and Carol McCormick have been making mistakes. The day Kevin got home to see his Dad passed out drunk on the stained carpet was no different and Kenny believes things will never change. Kevin thinks so too, but that doesn't mean his little brother needs to suffer. Inspired by Feel Good by Modestep; alludes to self-harm.


A/N: I don't really know what inspired this, I just wanted to write something for Kenny and Kevin, I guess. There's not enough stories for the McCormick siblings :3 Anywho~I don't own South Park, enjoy!

* * *

Mistakes

The door was barely on its hinges by the time Kevin McCormick had pushed it open to get into the shack he had to call home.

He walked inside to see the horrendous sight of chairs and tables flipped, papers and books torn, broken glass covering the floor. He didn't know whether to be surprised, frightened or angry, as this was an unfortunately common look. He knew exactly what had happened.

His alcoholic father, Stuart McCormick, had gotten drunk. _Really_ drunk. _Again_.

It had to have been the second time this month he had torn the house completely apart and now he laid lazily on the floor, beer can still in hand, though spilled out and staining the carpet.

Kevin had a strong desire to kick his dad's side extremely hard, though fought the urge and began to look around the house. In his head, he prayed over and over again that his younger siblings hadn't been here. But by the look of it, there had been a fight. And Stuart McCormick didn't seem smart enough to fight himself.

Kevin sighed as he walked down the short hall in the rat and cockroach infested house, picking up empty liquor bottles as he went.

"Kenny?" he called. "Karen? Mom?"

He turned into his little sister's room to see no one and thanked God.

He looked into his parent's room to see no one and thanked God again.

He then looked into his little brother's room and suddenly cursed God as he dropped the bottles into the nearest trash bin and stumbled into Kenny's messy room.

His blonde little brother sat on the bed. His head was in his hands and Kevin looked horrified, but not surprised, to see a drop of blood or two on his orange parka.

"Kenny?" Kevin said, trying to get him to look up.

Blonde hair bounced as Kenny's head shot up to see Kevin. On his face was first a miserable frown. Not to mention red, puffy eyes and dried tears; and a bleeding cut, though that was all too normal for all the McCormick's.

"Kevin…" Kenny sighed, wiping his blood and tear stained face.

His face then shot into an ugly scowl as he tried to shout, "Where the hell were you?"

His voice was scratchy and he sounded like he could barely get the sentence out.

"I'm sorry, Ken," Kevin started. "I was at Shelly's."

Kenny pouted, crossing his arms and looking down at his lap, acting a little younger than the fourteen years old he was. "Whatever."

Kevin then inched his way over to the bed, trying his best not to step on his little brother's magazines. They were really the only thing the blonde treasured.

As he sat down, Kevin snaked an arm around Kenny and tried to get him to look up. "What happened, Ken?"

"What do you _think _happened?" Kenny groaned, as he pulled his knees to his chest. "Dad got drunk, as per usual. He got in an appallin' state and tore the house apart."

"Was Karen here? Or mom?" Kevin asked, as he rubbed Kenny's back.

"They were, but when Dad took a strike at Mom-"

"He _hit _her?" Kevin almost stood up in anger.

"He tried to, but she kicked him before he could. Then she and Karen left." Kenny let out a sheepish, little chuckle, obviously not really trying to laugh. "Guess they forgot about me."

Kevin shook his head, his dirty, brown hair swaying. "No way, Ken. Maybe they just didn't know you were here."

"I guess." Kenny sighed, as he fought back new tears. He knew that wasn't the case as before his dad had come home, he had been watching television with both his mom and sister.

"What is _this _from_?" _Kevin asked, pointing to the gash on Kenny's freckled face.

Kenny moved his bony hand to cover the wound, it stinging as he barely touched it. "It…it's nothin', Kev. Don't worry about it."

Kevin sighed as he moved his little brother's hand. "It is too somethin'. It's also bleedin'."

Kenny shrugged before Kevin grabbed a little rag and an old, almost empty box of bandages.

"This probably won't help, honestly. But I don't know how to fix somethin' like this." Kevin sighed, as he wiped off the blood that stained Kenny's face. He then stuck the bandage overtop and hoped it wouldn't get infected. "What is this from?"

Kenny rolled his eyes and sighed in defeat. "Guess."

"He…_hit_ you?" Suddenly that urge to kick his Dad's side was larger. A _lot _larger.

"Well, more like cut me. With one of those bottles." Kenny sighed. "I-I tried leavin' the house too, but he caught me and I tried to fight him."

"How'd you get away?" Kevin asked, as he watched his brother fight the tears that sparkled in his eyes.

"Threw the lamp at him." Kenny chuckled.

Kevin wanted to chuckle too, but suddenly found his throat dry. "I'm sorry."

"Me too." Kenny sighed. "It was a nice lamp."

"Ken…"

Kenny shook his head. "I'm sorry…guess I try and use my bad sense of humor to hide whatever I feel."

"You know, bottlin' up your emotions ain't good for you." Kevin sighed, as he pushed up Kenny's sleeve. He felt pain just looking at the slices on his little brother's pale wrist. "_Definitely _not good."

"I know, Kev. It's just…" Kenny let out a shaky breath as his shoulders trembled. The bottle of emotions was already overflowing. "I'm not really sure why everyone thinks I'm such a worthless piece of crap, that's all."

Kevin heard Kenny's voice crack as he tried to cry and talk at the same. He also felt rage shoot through him as the blonde sobbed. "Ken, I've told you a hundred times, don't say that."

"Well, it's true." Kenny's head shot up. "Name someone who cares about me?"

Kevin almost yelled, but calmed himself the best he could. "_Me._"

Kenny shook his head. "A'course you do, and I'm grateful for that. But…I mean someone else."

"Mom." Kevin sighed. "And Karen."

"Yeah, right. That's why they left me to deal with a beast like dad all by myself."

"Everyone makes mistakes, Ken."

"Yeah well, I'd say people should learn from their mistakes." The tears didn't stop falling down Kenny's freckled face. "But our parents still get arrested at least twice a month; they still waste all their money to get drunk or high; they still beg everyone we know for money 'cause they can't keep a job and there's an eviction notice in our front yard."

Kevin cringed at the sound of that. He had barely noticed the sign as he walked in. "Well, try not to worry about it…"

"_Try not to worry about it_?" Kenny wanted to scream as he quoted the 'advice' his brother offered. "Yeah, I'll try not to think about how we're going to be homeless on the streets in less than a month!"

"Kenny, calm down-"

"I can't, Kevin! My brain is going so insane and it feels like I _am _going insane!" Kenny tried not to yell, but couldn't help it. He just prayed his dad wouldn't wake up. "I don't know what the hell is going to happen and I just don't want to have to think about it. I wish everythin' would be okay, but that is a _dead wish. _It's ridiculous that I ever thought Mom and Dad would get their crap together and that I just pushed it aside before! I should have done _somethin'."_

Kevin then stood in front of his little brother to hold his shaking shoulders, in a small attempt to calm him down and shut him up. "Kenny, none of this is your fault. Okay?"

Kenny shook his head but still listened.

"You could not have done anythin'. Mom and Dad make _many _mistakes and are obviously stupid, though you shouldn't have to worry about it. We _will_ be okay, alright?"

"But…we're gonna get thrown out of our house, Kev."

Kevin sighed, as he hugged Kenny. "Don't worry, okay? We will find a way to make it. Remember, we can always go live with grandpa."

Kenny sniffed. "That's true, I guess."

"Now calm down, alright?" Kevin sighed as Kenny flopped back on his mattress. "Things _will _be alright. We'll always make it and I'll always keep you safe, alright?"

"Okay."

"Okay." Kevin pulled a stained blanket over his little brother before turning to leave. Before he could, Kenny stopped him.

"Kevin."

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

Kevin smiled as he shut off the lights, knowing they only had power as he had stolen money from his parents to pay the bill. They had been _very _angry to hear about it then. "I love you, Ken."

"Love you, too."

Kevin then shut the cracked door to Kenny's room and started back to the living room where he prayed his father was still passed out. The brunette had decided that his family might get a kick in the right direction if his father got some sense kicked into him. Some sense kicked into his side.

* * *

A/N: For now this is a oneshot, but I might think about continuing it. It's up to you guys, though :) Anywho~thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! If you did, I would love some feedback! Especially suggestions, ideas or improvements! Love you guys!


End file.
